Back in business
by traitor assasin
Summary: I'm not giving a description because it will spoil the awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Seeming as though I'm flat broke, there is no way in hell I own Jackie Chan adventure. All I won are the original characters and the plotline. Don't sue me

**

* * *

**

Back in Business

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Trouble

The full moon crept into the sky on a crisp spring evening in San Francisco. It was night like this that Valmont regretted taking the life of a crime lord over a more suitable career. He couldn't stroll through the streets unless he wanted a one way ticket to prison. What did her care? That's why he had lawyers, who were paid good money to protect him from everyone who was out to get him. After a few moments of mulling it over, he decided to venture out into the city. After all he deserved it. He was the most successful crime lord on the west coast. Valmont grabbed his jacket and went out towards the city.

It had been a long time since he had walked the streets freely. There were no talismans to look for or demons possessing his body. He was actually free to be just like everyone else. As he strolled through the streets, he watched the people around him. Most of them were couples enjoying taking advantage of the evening's romance. After walking three blocks, he stopped in front of a small outdoor restaurant. It was silent and empty despite the lovely evening. He chose a table and sat down to enjoy the evening. Not one person was in the area. Silence overtook the entire street. It was then he noticed a woman sitting at the next table.

Her long chestnut hair dangled in her face as she sat there reading an old worn book. Every few lines she'd stop and take a look onto a sheet of paper next to her and take notes. Something about her intrigued Valmont. She quickly glanced up from her work long enough to see him staring at her. Her purple eyes looked him over as he spoke.

"Take a picture it lasts longer."

Her thick European accent added a sinister tone to her voice. Valmont was at a loss for words. He couldn't help but stare at her. Suddenly, a group of men surrounded her table. He watched as she slid the book and her notes into a bag and placed it around her shoulder. Valmont knew these men well. They were from section 13. But what were they doing here? Why did they want her?

"How you managed to get out we have no idea but now it's time for you to come with us." She stood from the table and looked around. Without warning she jumped behind Valmont and put the knife from the table to his throat.

"Don't come any closer! I have a hostage and I will kill him."

The men began laughing at the girl as she looked at Valmont in confusion.

"Sweet heart they're after me too."

One of the men came towards them. "Two birds with one stone? I guess it works for me."

Now both of them were going to be caught. He looked around at the group. Between two of the men he saw a small opening. Without hesitation he grabbed her and ran past them. As quickly as possible, the two ran uphill away from the men. He pulled her into the dark hand HQ and locked the door.

* * *

"They gave up it seems." He smirked as he eyed the empty street.

"For being hell bent on getting us they sure did give up quickly." She snorted

Again Valmont peered out the window. The street was now crawling with men going into alleys and open businesses. He looked back at the woman and frowned.

"Well that certainly trashed my evening," he mumbled. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"That depends," she began. "Are you going to turn me loose for attempting to kill you?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he grinned smugly, "besides turning you in doesn't benefit me in the least."

"Very well," she sighed. "My name is Rebecca aka Silver. I'm the most wanted crime lord on the east coast and several parts of Europe and Asia. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Valmont. The most wanted crime lord on the west coast."

Rebecca folded her arms and sighed. "Figures the first person I run into here is another crime lord. I'm supposing that you'll want to make a deal with me in exchange for my freedom? After all we can't stay here all night."

"Oh yes we can." He assured her.

"You coward do you want to get us caught?"

"Of course not that's why I brought you to my headquarters. They won't be able to get in here."

He sat in the chair across from her. Unlike most of the crime lords he met, she was different. She didn't act smug and sneaky. She seemed to hate the thought of being a criminal. She pulled the old book out of her bag and began reading again.

"So what's so special about the book?" he questioned. "They seemed to be after that as well as you."

"I was hired to steal it from the London museum. The day I got the book and the money for stealing it, the man that hired me was killed in a shoot out with police. He died and I got to keep the book as well as the money. The best part is there's not one trace of me being involved with him so they can't track me."

"What was so special about that books that made him desire it?"

She looked at the page she had been reading at the restaurant. "It looks like it's just a few spells for summoning demons and shit like that."

Valmont froze. He hated that word. Just the thought of it made him turn pale.

"But that's old hat." She continued. "I've been there done that and I dint want to get involved with it again. In fact I regret every last bit of it."

"You've dealt with demons too?" he questioned. She gave him a somber expression as she thought about it.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. Did you?"

"Unfortunately I have" He sighed

"Which demon was it?" she inquired

"A whole family of demons. It started with Shendu the fire demon and snowballed from there."

Rebecca sat there and began laughing. "You're telling me that you actually worked with him? That's crazy. I quit after he started ordering me around and yelling about the talismans and the zodiac. No power in this world or the next was worth it."

Valmont went even paler. "He tried to work with you?"

"Yep and I said no way. He threatened me and I said have fun bribing someone else."

Now he felt foolish. Someone else had the sense to leave Shendu before it caused and harm or bankruptcy. Why didn't he quit? Perhaps he was a coward. Perhaps it was the shadow khan that Shendu controlled.

"But I commend you." She smiled "I'm very impatient and cannot for the life of me waste time following orders from stone demons. Was it worth it?"

"No absolutely not! I lost everything I had and was forced to work my way back up. Five years of my live wasted making back the empire I had before that demon showed up. What's worse is that bastard possessed me and forced me all over the world to free his brothers and sisters!"

"Sounds like fun to me." She had moved to the chair next to him and was now practically in his lap. She was beginning to make him feel oddly uncomfortable.

"Dear you're a bit close for comfort." As he tried to push her away a loud banging was heard in the other room. His mind began to race. Was this a set up? Did Blacks men figure out where they were?

"Wait here Rebecca. I'll see what's going on."

* * *

Valmont stood and followed the banging. It was closer now and seemed to come from outside the room they were in. the door swung open and something went flying through the air. The broken pieces of a chair came flying through the hall at Valmont. He fell limp to the ground as a large figure hovered over him. After that, his vision went blank.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

_I wrote some of this about a year ago when Hulu put most of the episodes on their site. Valmont was and still is my fave character so it was only faire I focused on him for my first JCA fan fiction. I leave you to your reading and apologize for any spelling or grammar errors as I wrote this in class when I should've been taking notes. Read review and love_


	2. Chapter 2

_I Own Nothing. Nothing I tell you._

Ch 2. Here We Go Again

* * *

When Valmont awoke, he heard Rebecca's voice in hushed tone.

I wasn't planning in leaving you all night okay. He's the one who brought me here. If anything I owe him my life."

"I've dealt with this one before." He heard someone hiss.

The voice was oddly familiar yet he couldn't place it. Every time he imagined the person the voice belonged to, his memory went black. Perhaps he imagined the voice. His head throbbed as he listened to the quiet argument continue. What had hit him with that chair? Did Black's men catch them? Was Rebecca setting him up? He had no choice but to sit up and find out. As he did, Rebecca ran to his side.

"I am so sorry about that. Bai Tsa was worried when I didn't come back and followed me here"

"Bai Tsa?" he stuttered. "I told you I wasn't going to mess with those demons anymore. I have no interest in helping Shendu's Brothers and sisters. And how is it that she's here? The old man banished them permanently didn't he?"

Bai Tsa approached him and grabbed him off the ground.

"Do not speak of me in such a disgusted tone mortal I am out here to aid Rebecca and avenge my family. Disrespect me again and I will throw you into the ocean and feed you to the sharks."

"I'm not afraid of you ugly old sea hag! "

She lifted him higher in the air.

"Bai stop it. Like it or not I need his help. There are some things you can't do that he can. Valmont you're going to have to set aside this childish attitude and get over whatever issues the two of you had in the past. If you can't get along I will send Bai back to the demon realm and turn you into Black and his men. I'm sure he'd love the early Christmas present. Bai tossed him to the floor as Rebecca walked out in a huff.

"Moody little witch," Grumbled Bai.

* * *

Valmont followed Rebecca to the other room. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here? Its one thing to be chased by the authorities but this is different. Tell me everything now or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what? Turn me into Black? Kill me? I don't think you have it in you. I see the way you look at me. You haven't felt that way in a long time. Do I remind you of someone? Perhaps an old friend? A lover?"

He was silent. Rebecca was right, there was no way he could kill her. Anyone else would've died midsentence but she was different. She was cunning and brave. Everything that most women he met weren't . Yet as he watched her, he saw that she was scared and weak. Something had shaken her and knocked her down. Regardless she stood and fought for herself.

"Just tell me why you need my help. you have Bai Tsa why do you need me? Just go get Shendu he's familiar with this world and he's a demon."

"I can't do that Valmont."

"And why is that Rebecca? You could summon her and you can't summon him?"

"She can't because Shendu is dead!" shouted Bai at the top of her lungs."He was killed a few months back."

A stale silence swept across the room for a brief moment. Rebecca turned to face the wall. Bai

stood before them her eyes locked on Valmont.

"Did Chan have anything to do with it?" he questioned.

"No he had nothing to do with it. It was Daolong Wong, the dark chi wizard. I know you've had a few run-ins with him so I shouldn't need to inform you about him."

Valmont pressed his fingers to his temple. He didn't need this now. He was done dealing with magic. Again he sighed as he began to speak.

"Aside from killing Shendu what else has the old fool done this time? It can't be that bad can it?"

Rebecca frowned. "Unfortunately he kidnapped a demon I befriended and is planning to kill him. However, unlike killing Shendu this would have a major effect on life as we know it."

"What could possibly go wrong?" he questioned.

"This demon," Bai started, "is the living being in control of one of the four seasons. He is the demon of spring."

Valmont laughed. "There's no such story in Chinese myth about a demon that controls spring."

"That's because he's not one of us!" Scoffed Bai, "He is a creature if ancient European myth. So ancient very few people know the legend Rebecca is one of the last to carry the story through the ages. Her children will pass it on and then their children and so on. If Daolong Wong kills this demon, spring will not come. If spring cannot come, then fall and summer have no place. Everything on this earth will be cold and dead. Food will disappear and soon so will all living creatures. Daolong Wong plans to create a world of darkness and evil that even the demons like me have no interest in seeing. Our elements may even disappear in the chaos and unbalance of his planned world."

Valmont sat there. This was more than he thought he could handle. It was one thing to enslave the world like Shendu and his family had intended. It was an entirely different story when the plan was to destroy it entirely.

"Why can't you get Chan's help? At least he has the resources to help you."

Rebecca laughed. "They already promised they'd banish any demon they came across and turn me into Black."

"And if the spring demon is banished we will have the same problem." Bai sighed.

"Very well I have no choice but to help you."

Rebecca and Bai smiled victoriously.

"Just tell me how do you suppose we free this demon and get rid of Daolong Wong?"

"Let me and Bai worry about that." Rebecca started. "Just be sure we can stay out of the way of Black and his men and away from anyone who would dare betray us and help Daolong Wong."

* * *

He nodded and walked into his office. The sun was beginning to peak above the buildings. It had been a long night but there was still work to be done. The office and hallway were in shambles. Papers were scattered everywhere and broken furniture was piled every few feet.

"How am I going to clean this mess?" me moaned

Rebecca turned to see the look on his face. She sauntered over to him and led him to the other room. "You get some rest I'll clean up the mess we made last night. If anyone comes in and asks for you I'll tell them you don't want to be disturbed and send them on their way."

She had read his mind. He needed the rest and was in no mood to deal with the enforcers or anyone else who could possibly pester him.

"Very well just don't do anything that'll kill anyone or I will not help you."

He trudged to his room and closed the door. Something told him this was a very bad idea.

* * *

**Author's plea for your attention:**

I'm on break from school now so I'm really hauling ass to publish chapters. I've had many of them written I just haven't had the time to type them. As always read, review, and wait patiently until I slap another chapter or story up.


End file.
